guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Storm Bow
Longbow or Recurve 1I've gotten into countless arguements in-game about this bow, I've said it has the same stats as a longbow, but many disagree -- 11:20, 26 February 2006 (CST) :Can't you just go at the shooting range next to the bow trainer on the battle isles to test it? --theeth 11:33, 26 February 2006 (CST) :Could it be like the Ascalon Bow? -PanSola 13:45, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::I'm confused about it also. I was always under the impression that it was a Longbow given its range/firing rate, until recently when I aquired another bow (one that has longbow in its name) and noticed that I have more range with it. Maybe it is a Hornbow or a Recurve? --Acca 5:40, 12 June 2006 (GMT) :::Not a recurve as it has a longer range. I just had one drop from a sorrow's furnace reward chest Omnipresentgnome 17:39, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Also item has dropped from Zaishen Chest - gold with inscription. easy way to resolve all you bow questions hover over the bow and at the bottom it says Two Handed (type of bow)68.161.87.235 13:30, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Note the dates on those comments, they were before A-net added the ability to do tht.-- (T) 12:44, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Since there seems to have been a little revert war recently and before another one starts again, in the spirit of "screenshot or it didn't happen", below is a screenie of an old Storm Bow have kicking around on one of my mules. Hope this helps to settle this once and for all. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:09, 18 November 2007 (UTC) (updated: 02:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC)) ::: I realize this is probably beating a dead horse, but I just tested my Stormbow on the Longbow target on the Isles and despite the description, it will only hit Recurve target (NOT the longbow target as one would suspect). --Franzwald 23:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::It's a longbow, and here's proof. I had to stand like 3 inches in front of the pin to hit the Longbow Target with it. That's still much longer range than the recurve target, I think there's just a minor problem with the target positioning at the shooting range. If you stand directly on the pin and try to shoot at the longbow target, you run up in front of the circle, but if you stand just a tad in front of the pin, you can hit the target just fine. RoseOfKali 12:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Animation not working? Sometimes the electricity on my Storm Bow does not move on the skin. I have seen this on other players' bows as well. Anyone know what's up with this? --aCynicalPie 22:36, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :Hmm... I restarted Guild Wars and it works again. Buggy skin, no? --aCynicalPie 22:46, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::I own a Storm Bow on my Ranger and have never seen this happen to it. /Age tells me that I've played 53 hours on that character, and until last week when I started using another bow alongside it and excluding Pre-Searing, I have used only that bow. Your problem sounds pretty strange to me. How about anyone else, any problems with the skin? --Acca 5:40, 12 June 2006 (GMT) :::I've observed a similar glitch on the moving skin of my fellblade before. Seems quite random and probably more graphics code related than anything. --85.62.18.3 18:59, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::Mine randomly does it. I dont know why, just a simple bug. I found a storm bow in the Tombs. I equipped it on my necromancer to see just how it looked. As soon as I transferred it to my ranger, the animation has stopped working. Now it was DEFINITELY working yesterday as I experimented with dyes to see how it looked. But today, nothing. Darkobra I have had the same problem just the other day to be honest i had thought they had fixed it then it locked up once more. :I play ranger a lot and I use my storm bow primarily, and I've seen this several times. It seems to happen randomly; I've played with guildies on their rangers as well and I've seen theirs stop while mine keeps moving and mine stop while theirs keep moving, sometimes very soon into an area as well, so my old theory that it was after a certain amount of time fails on that account. Oddly enough, sometimes others say they can still see the animation, and sometimes it stops for them as well (though I think this is a coincidence). -Mechasoupx 21:02, 3 May 2007 (CDT) I had it today and after I restarted GW the bow acted normal again. I think it might be workin gmemory related. Agantyr 12:39, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Dye I have noticed some hue changes in the shade of blue the bow is depending on the dye applied, but I have yet to see the change in the arc lightning surrounding the bow to the colour of the dye (or anything else), as the article suggests. Is this more pronounced with certain colours and less so with others? --Acca 5:40, 12 June 2006 (GMT) The bow can be dyed, It's just not highly noticeable. I have dyed mine silver and it is slightly lighter than normal. Also, when i initially dyed it, the lightning around it DID freeze, but it corrected itself after zoning, I don't know if this was just my computer or always happens, im guessing its just my computer. I'm too lazy to update the actual page based on what i know about dying it, perhaps someone can experiment a bit more and leave a better description then what i would say somewhere along the lines of 'It can be dyed, although it isn't highly noticeable' but perhaps thats all that needs to be said? --Fatigue 10:34, 14 June 2006 (GMT) :As I suspected, the use of dye merely changes the hue of blue the bow produces: ::Base (no dye) Purple Red Orange Green Blue Yellow Silver :I am too poor to afford black for doing such a test as this. These images were taken in Kryta, with the bow facing the light source, as I have always believed the lighting there to be quite clear. My apologies for lack of thumbnails or such; I do not know how to do such a thing in Wikicode nor did I care enough to go and look it up ;) At least I didn't make a mess huh? --Acca 15:08 14 June, 2006 (GMT) :Edited the article to reflect this; I believe it is concise and now relatively more correct. --Acca 15:35 14 June, 2006 (GMT) Great Job Acca, I may add a bit more later on but i think you summed it up pretty well. and i never noticed that my silver storm bow was so much different than an undyed one. --Fatigue 9:30 14 June, 2006 {GMT) A nice way to get it to look "white" almost but not buy white dye is to use blue, yellow, and silver dye. Worked for me and it looks good. gates of pain? i had a max purple storm bow with inscription drop for me in the mission with all hench/heros. perhaps we may be seeing a drop increase? 72.78.223.169 17:18, 9 January 2007 (CST) I got that too. Mine was a white, not-quite-max dmg one, but I also had hench/hero with me. I had a purple one drop in the Domain of Fear around the south with all the terrorweb dryders, scythes of chaos and the like --Bluespike 5 08:50, 17 February 2007 (CST). i got a max drop in the gate of pain as well was blue but still max damage is max damage maybe drops are on the up-- Irian Stormchaser :I found a max gold inscribed storm bow from a margonite chest in the Domain of Fear, in the section of the zone with all of the terrorwebs and other servants of Dhuum. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:53, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Ok, since I am getting no luck trying to buy r9, purple, inscribable one, I will try to farm one. So what's a good place to farm one and what's a good build? :A. Check the drop Locations right in the middle of the Storm Bow article: #The Underworld #Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings #Domain of Anguish #*Gate of Pain #*Realm of Torment #Slavers' Exile #*Hierophant's Chest :B. Now look up the areas and see what they are and look for builds on PvX wiki or ask your guildies. There are plenty of guides on how to farm (solo or team) UW, Tombs and DoA, or you can try getting into Slaver's teams. Tombs and UW bows are not inscribable, except UW end chest. Slaver's takes a long time to get to the end chest. Best bet leaves DoA. :C. Consider the likelihood of you getting the items you want, and how much gold you could farm in the amount of time it could take. It'll probably take you half an eternity longer to farm it rather than farming some gold to buy a gold q9 in Kamadan. On the plus side, those areas can yield plenty of other valuable items. :D. Realize the scope of your abilities. All of those areas are considered "elite," have a very steep learning curve, and often require specific gear for the farming builds, so you have to spend extra money to buy the skills and weapons and more time to learn how to farm them. This extends the time between now and you getting the exact drop you want. :Conclusion: In the end, the chances of you successfully farming your own inscribable q9 Storm bow are next to none, you'll probably get a few dozen of white and blue q10+ in the long painful disappointing process of trying. Just farm more $ and buy a gold one from some lucky person that got one, most farmers don't keep purples even if they find them, Storm Bows aren't that valuable anymore. RoseOfKali 21:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Black Dye The same thing happens as with the other dyes on the storm bow, it just seems to make the 'scales' on the bow. TboneK :Nice! --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 13:39, 10 March 2007 (CST) Now thats a good looking bow ;) :Really? I think it looks hideous in black. Nice in white, though. RoseOfKali 21:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Dye The dye effects for stormbow have changed. i dyed mine green, and it got purple scales. Wood Yeah, why does this contain wood? -Silk Weaker 12:01, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, it totally doesn't make sense. Bone would be the more logical salvage material. But hey, it's fantasy! Sirocco 12:17, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'd say Glittering Dust. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:21, 31 March 2007 (CDT) It is unusual that this bow Actually contains Wood because it would be more possible to get some sort of magic stone from it or something :no one has ever accused anet of being logical. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:34, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Just look at the candy cane weapons ;) Lann :::Perhaps Piles of Glittering Dust would be a more appopriate Salvage Material, as Glittering Dust is used in crafting many Magical materials (Elementalist Headgear, for example). I got a Purple Max Shocking Stormbow of Shelter, all maxed. Had an inscription too, the Halves Casting Time (9%) --MagickElf666 13:56, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Well spiritwood would make sense, but otherwise, yeah, dust. ::::What about the fabled Ark of the Covenant, which was a veritable ancient capacitor? It was largely wood (IIRC) with metal overlay.68.163.47.176 02:53, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'd say it would be smarter to say that this thing was made out of smite crawlers-- 02:55, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Revert Dyed Bow back to Baseline? Is there any way to get the storm bow back to no-dye applied? I dyed mine and don't like it and can't get it back. Yellow is sort of close, purple takes off the brilliance of the bow in its undyed state.--Cherno 21:58, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :gray dye is original color--24.128.29.59 02:53, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :: Incorrect. Here is the default bow and then the bow with gray dye. Not the same. ::Storm Default ::Storm Gray :::Might help viewing if you didn't have that distracting glare on your hands... oh wait, those are chaos gloves. Eh, same thing --Gimmethegepgun 17:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Brown is the default color. Keitaro ::::: Awesome bow :) Special height modifier? Me and a friend seem to get extra distance on our Storm Bows when we're at a higher elevation than our target. Has anyone else noticed this? We haven't done any extensive testing yet. GW-Gamer6432 02:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :All bows gain extra range if you are higher than your target (and similarly lose range if you are below your target); it's not unique to storm bows. --Shadowcrest 02:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, this I know. My question was do Storm Bows gain even more? This is what me and my friend think is happening.Derek Icelord 03:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::there's a simple way to test this - take any other longbow, find the max range you can be at and still hit your target with the storm bow, and then switch to the other longbow and see if your character has to move closer to the target to hit it. -- Ayaname Wolf 03:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Jade Sea Naga drop these? Really? I'd like to see that on a screenshot before I believe it. O_o RoseOfKali 10:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Never seen it either. But what does it matter. These things aren't worth anything anymore. Got a q9 15^50 20/20 +30 inscriptable(or inscribable?) and coulnd't even sell it for 40k. Had to do it for 30k, that really hurt :( [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 10:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::That's a small fortune to a newbie. And the item's sale price is no reason to have inaccurate information on the page. RoseOfKali 11:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::true and true. I just said that about the price because I wanted to post a comment about it, when I saw your comment :) there's nothing about a storm bow drop on the naga page btw..[[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 18:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm gonna remove that until (if) confirmed. RoseOfKali 22:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC)